


Interlude

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cockblocking, Diana Is Precious, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Rutting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "Too many clothes""I know, let me.."Bruce took Clark's hand and bit the meaty side of his palm, smouldering blue eyes glaring at his lover "Don't you dare superspeeding us out of them"





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: interrupted

_Interlude_

Bruce's lips were slick and soft as they trailed open-mouthed kisses against the column of his neck, tongue sneaking out to lick and taste his skin - teasing him in a way that made Clark tighten his grip on Bruce's hips and draw him closer to his body, grinding and panting together as if they had just walked off of the battle ground, abuzz with the adrenaline that had taken possessions of their systems and had spilled into their veins.

Clark moaned deeply when Bruce tugged at his hair - hard "Don't let that beautiful brain of yours wander" he growled against his lover's unblemished skin just before he sank his teeth into it: he knew it wouldn't leave a mark but he couldn't restrain himself from trying; maybe, one day, he would persuade Clark to have sex in the Red Sun simulation room and would finally have the pleasure to see a bruise bloom under his lips.

Maybe.

"Who's the one getting distracted now?" Clark teased playfully, hands sliding back to go and cup the other's arse; he kneaded it with strong fingers, digging into the thin layer of fat and the muscle and pushed his lover even closer to himself - he wanted more.

He needed more.

Bruce ground down over Clark's crotch, sighing and arching his back as he felt the generous hardness between his arse cheeks, making him shiver despite the fact that there still was plenty of fabric separating their nerve endings from stirring one another's; it was intoxicating, the knowledge of just how much power there was in those thighs he was straddling and rubbing against "Too many clothes"

"I know, let me.."

Bruce took Clark's hand and bit the meaty side of his palm, smouldering blue eyes glaring at his lover "Don't you dare superspeeding us out of them" he reminded the other man before he licked a broad strip along where the indents of his teeth should have been and kept going until he swirled his tongue around Clark's thumb, sucking it in his mouth.

"Rao"

Bruce sucked harder.

Clark didn't think he could get any harder but his body was remembering how heavenly that wet heat felt around his cock, how the tip of that tongue perfectly teased his sensitive foreskin, how the brutal rhythm of bobbing and sucking was enough to make him come undone after an embarrassingly short time; Bruce just was that talented and, like in all the things he did, he poured on the task all of his focus and attention to detail - it made him feel wanted, cherished, loved.

Bruce popped the digit out of his mouth with a wet noise, gulping down the excess of saliva "I need you out of that shirt"

"Same" Clark buried his hand in his lover's thick hair, bringing their mouths closer for a heated kiss that he never wanted to put a stop to - but Bruce eventually needed to breathe and the both of them were growing increasingly annoyed with their clothes getting in the way. Clark deftly slipped his fingers under the hem of Bruce's t-shirt and tugged it off, letting it fall on the floor like he would never dare doing if it had been one of the other's tailored shirts - mostly because he was pretty sure that Alfred would find a way to have his hide "You're so beautiful" toned and scarred and hard-edged: flawed - and so much more perfect because of that because it showed how human his lover was.

"I think you have the two of us mixed up" Bruce murmured as he opened the last buttons of Clark's flannel shirt, letting the fabric fall aside to reveal the expanse of golden unblemished skin underneath "You're the beautiful one" a god walking the Earth, one that Bruce would gladly worship with his lips, eager to soak up the song of his pleasured moans; he bent down and closed his mouth over a dark nipple, tracing its areola before he nibbled on it, coaxing it into hardness with the blunt edges of his teeth and the torturously slow flicks of his tongue.

"Kal, do you still have those notes Bruce gave you?"

"Diana!"

Bruce thumped his forehead against Clark's chest "Diana"

The Amazon flicked her eyes up to the couple, briefly taking in the tableau they presented "Keep going, don't worry" she shrugged "It's nothing I haven't seen before"

"Diana"

Clark didn't think he'd ever felt so close to dying of embarrassment but there he was, blushing as red as the setting sun and hiding his face in Bruce's hair "Why can't you ever remember to knock?" He complained.

"You wouldn't have heard me" Diana retorted as she sorted through the papers scattered on Clark's table.

"Diana"

"What, Bruce? I've heard your growling the two previous times too"

"My room, second drawer of the bedside table: you'll find an abridged version of the notes you need"

Diana beamed "Thank you! Have fun" and she left as quickly as she had crashed in, leaving the door open behind her back.

"I hate her"

Clark chuckled "No, you don't: you love her" he teased "Why don't you get on the bed while I close the door?"

"Sometimes you have decent ideas" and for that, Bruce received a swat that he was ready to admit he had completely deserved.


End file.
